


Life isn't a Fairytale

by borninpisces



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fairy Lucas, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Model Huang Ren Jun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borninpisces/pseuds/borninpisces
Summary: Fairy Lucas selalu mengikuti Renjun, model sekaligus aktor papan atas dengan fans yang tersebar ke seantero negeri.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Life isn't a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> random thoughts because i'm obsessed with xuxi (wayv) makeup for their season greetings.

Lucas memandangi Renjun yang saat ini sedang melakukan pemotretan dengan penuh rasa kagum. Kali ini Renjun mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi brand ambassador _'Fairytale'_ untuk _line_ _skincare_ mereka. Sesuai dengan _image_ produknya, Renjun tidak mengenakan banyak make-up dengan baju serba putih. Menurut Lucas, rasanya sebutan _fairy_ lebih cocok untuk pria yang dicintainya ini.

Lucas menanti dengan sabar lengkap dengan _cappucino_ hagat untuk Renjun, dibelakang layar monitor. Di studio kecil dengan orang-orang sibuk kesana kemari, namun perhatian Lucas tidak terbagi, tetap tertuju pada satu orang. Orang yang amat sangat dicintainya, namun tidak membalas perasaannya. 

"Ini minumnya," Lucas berjalan mendekati Renjun saat fotografer memutuskan untuk _break_ 20 menit.

Lucas memiliki _sparkle_ yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya setiap ia melangkah. Setiap peri memiliki warna berbeda, _sparkle_ Lucas berwarna emas, putih _with a hint of purple creating a really beautiful color._

_Magical._

Lucas sangat bangga akan 'sinarnya' pasalnya tidak banyak peri yang memiliki _sparkle_ warna-warni seperti dirinya.

 _It's because you're a good fairy._ _A happy pill._

Begitu kata para leluhurnya. Sesuai dengan namanya, Lucas yang memiliki arti _light, radiance, energy._

_Bright. Shining._

Lucas selalu menebar kebahagiaan dan energi positif kemanapun ia pergi. Dia tidak segan untuk menolong siapapun yang membutuhkan. _He doesn't have a single hint of hatred on his blood._ Bagi Lucas tidak ada orang jahat, yang ada hanyalah situasi yang tidak menguntungkan.

Renjun melirik Lucas malas, pandangannya lalu beralih ke arah monitor, memantau hasil kerjanya.

"Ngapain kamu kesini?" tanyanya. Belum sempat Lucas menjawab Renjun sudah memotong kata-katanya

 _"You're not needed here, just go back"_ ucapnya agak ketus.

Lucas paham betul Renjun pasti capek bekerja seharian dengan segala tuntutannya. Biasanya hal ini akan mempengaruhi _mood-_ nya. Ditambah cuaca yang akhir-akhir ini semakin dingin. Renjun tidak suka dingin, walaupun pemotretan dilakukan di dalam ruangan, tetap saja _there isn't much a room heater can do._

Dengan sigap Lucas segera memakaikan Renjun jaket yang dibawanya sedari tadi. _Padding_ tebal yang mereka beli tahun lalu. Renjun rela 'kembaran' dengan Lucas karena _padding_ yang ia suka sedang promo _buy 1 get 1._ Lucas senang bukan main kala itu, padahal perubahan cuaca tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada seorang _fairy._ Lucas memakainya sepanjang musim dingin, membuat teman-teman sesama perinya bertanya-tanya.

"Ini pake dulu, kamu pasti kedinginan," ucap Lucas lembut. Lucas tidak akan pernah bisa marah. Tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Apalagi ini Renjun, tentu saja yang ada hanya uraian pujian dan kata sayang yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Pernah Renjun dengan sengaja mengerjai Lucas seharian. Lama-lama gemas juga, ia ingin melihat ekspresi marah Lucas. Padahal sudah ia cuekin, marahin, bahkan diusir berkali-kali, Lucas tetap kembali padanya lengkap dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Namun tentu saja usahanya itu gagal. 

Merasa tidak enak dan juga iba (walaupun ia enggan mengakuinya) Renjun membuatkan Lucas sepiring _pancake_ dengan buah-buahan segar, madu serta susu hangat. Karena berdasarkan hasil pencariannya _fairy_ suka makanan yang manis-manis.

"Aku gak dingin kok, gak usah sok perhatian deh! _I think you need this more than i do. You look pale"_

Lucas yang terburu-buru berangkat lupa membawa jaket Renjun. Di otaknya hanya ada keinginan untuk cepat bertemu Renjun. Alhasil ia melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya untuk Renjun. Lagi pula ia tidak terlalu membutuhkan jaket itu.

_"I'm good._ Kamu tau perubahan cuaca kaya gini gak terlalu ngaruh buat aku. Ini diminum dulu nanti keburu dingin" Lucas yang akan menyodorkan gelas berisi _cappuccino_ yang mungkin kini sudah tidak terlalu panas terhenti oleh kedatangan dua orang yang menghampiri mereka.

Manajer Renjun, serta orang yang Lucas yakini adalah fotografer yang memotret Renjun tadi. 

"Renjun, ini fotografer kamu. Tadi belum sempat kenalan kan? Dia ini hebat loh, jam terbangnya udah tinggi, belum lagi kliennya dimana-mana! Kamu harus bersyukur bisa kerja sama orang sekeren ini!"

Lucas memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dalam diam. Pria berkulit putih, tinggi, hidung mancung dan rambut hitam legam yang nampak sangat halus itu kini sedang bertukar sapa dengan pujaan hatinya. Keduanya saling tersenyum dan berjabat tangan. Renjun tersenyum manis sekali. Bukan, bukan senyum ala modelnya tapi senyum manis dan tulus yang membuat Lucas jatuh hati. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak Lucas terakhir kali melihat senyuman itu. 

Yang jelas Renjun tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padanya. 

"Kata dia pemotretan hari ini sudah bisa selesai," ucap sang Manager

"Oh ya? Loh bukannya ini masih _break?"_ tanya Renjun bingung

"Iya tadi setelah saya cek, kayanya _angle_ yang dibutuhkan udah semua, untuk _cut_ cadangannya juga udah lengkap. Jadi kita sudahi aja," jelas sang fotografer 

"Wah asik dong pulang cepet!" Renjun memekik kegirangan. S _chedule_ selesai lebih cepat dari jadwal itu kejadian langka.

"Modelnya keren banget sih, _professional,_ kita juga jadi gampang ngarahinnya- eh salah- gak diarahin juga udah tau ya maunya _brand_ kayak gimana. Emang gak salah pilih deh," 

"Itu sih emang fotografernya aja yang jago ngambil, jadi cepet deh,"

 _"No no,_ serius deh baru kali ini saya nemu model kayak kamu. _I admire you really,"_

Lucas memperhatikan adanya semburat merah pada pipi Renjun. Apakah ia kedinginan? Perasaan Lucas jaket itu sudah cukup hangat. Kenapa pipi Renjun memerah?

"Kalau kamu gak ada acara abis ini, mau makan siang bareng? Itung-itung ngerayain kontrak sama _brand_ sebesar ini"

Renjun terlihat berpikir sebentar, ia mempertimbangkan segala konsekuensi yang muncul kalau sampai ada yang lihat mereka makan berdua.

 _"It's ok,_ bukan kita aja kok. Ada manajer, staff kamu, sama staff disini juga pada ikut. _C'mon_ saya yakin ini bukan terakhir kalinya kita bakal kerja bareng… _well i hope so_ … itung-itung nambah koneksi sekalian," 

Lucas mulai meragukan dirinya. Baru kali ini ia punya pikiran jahat. Sejahat ingin Renjun menolak ajakan pria ini, berhenti tersipu malu pada pria yang baru dikenalnya. 

Lucas merasa sesuatu hilang dari dirinya.

"Mmm… boleh de-"

"Renjun!" ucap Lucas tiba-tiba membuat ketiga orang itu sadar bahwa dirinya juga ada disana. Memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

 _"Your friend?"_ tanya sang fotografer 

_"Ju-just someone i know-_ kenapa sih?!" tanya Renjun pada Lucas

"I-ini minumnya, nanti keburu dingin" Lucas berusaha membuat suaranya sebiasa mungkin. 

" _I_ _think it's already cold,"_

Bukan Renjun yang menjawab, si fotografer yang kini maju beberapa langkah dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Renjun sambil meneliti Lucas dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. 

"Kalau mau makan jangan minum kopi dulu, nanti ilang seleranya. Yang pas itu minum kopi habis makan. Yuk pergi, yang lain udah kumpul," tambahnya lagi.

"O-oke deh,"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Lucas yang hendak menahan Renjun tidak sengaja menumpahkan gelas kopi yang ada di tangannya.

Gelas seringan itu saja terasa berat.

_"Hey man!_ Ati-ati dong, untung gak kena alat-alat!" tegas sang fotografer sewot

"Kamu kenapa sih? Gak bisa apa sehari aja nggak bikin aku kesel? Malu tau gak sih!"

"Renj-"

"Udah deh pokoknya sebelum kamu pergi, tanggung jawab ini bersihin! Terus langsung pulang!"

"Iya nanti dibersihin… aku boleh ik-"

"Gak gak boleh ikut! Udah dibilang juga, _you're not needed here, just go back will you?"_

Lucas mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjawab Renjun saat pria manis itu melangkah pergi.

Pergi jauh darinya.

Semua orang selalu _happy_ kalau habis bertemu Lucas. Namun sepertinya hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Renjun. _Somehow,_ Renjun selalu sewot setiap bersama Lucas. 

Dan Lucas tentu saja kecewa, _for he wants to make Renjun the happiest person in this world._

Pernah sekali waktu, entah ada angin dari mana, Renjun menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai _sparkle_ yang Lucas keluarkan saat ia bergerak. 

_It's beautiful.. i guess,_ katanya

Dan jadilah Lucas menceritakan asal usul _sparkle,_ dan berbagai macam tipenya. Meskipun mata Renjun menatap TV, perasaan Lucas berkata bahwa ia sebenarnya mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama. _For once,_ Renjun tidak menyuruhnya berhenti.

Seorang _fairy_ mendapatkan energi positif dari orang disekitarnya. Jika Lucas membuat orang disekitarnya bahagia, makan energi itu akan berbalik padanya, membuat 'sinar' yang ia miliki lebih terang lagi. Sinar itulah yang membuatnya bertahan hidup.

Cinta _fairy_ itu abadi. Mereka hanya akan jatuh cinta satu kali saja. Jatuh cinta sesama _fairy_ lebih mudah dibandingkan jatuh cinta pada manusia.

Kemungkinan mereka ditolak lebih besar jika jatuh cinta pada manusia, bukan tidak mungkin tapi hal itu terjadi _once in a blue moon._ Begitu pula dengan rasa sakitnya yang berlipat ganda. 

_Jangan jatuh cinta pada manusia_ , begitu pesan para leluhurnya. Namun Lucas lupa itu semua begitu melihat senyum manis Renjun yang kala itu meminta tolong padanya untuk mengambilkan anak kucing liar yang tersangkut diatas pohon. 

Tahukan Renjun, seorang _fairy_ yang cintanya tidak terbalas akan kehilangan sinarnya? Saat sinar terakhir itu hilang, maka berakhir pula masa hidupnya.

Kalau saja Renjun mau menaruh perhatian lebih, ia bisa melihat _sparkles_ yang Lucas keluarkan tidak seterang dulu. Bahwa kini warnanya keabu-abuan. Bahwa pucatnya kulit Lucas bukan karena cuaca yang dingin. 

_He'll be gone. Soon._

Mungkin Renjun memang tidak mendengarkan cerita Lucas sore itu dengan seksama, karena Lucas yakin ia sudah menceritakan ini semua pada Renjun.

_Go away will you?_

Perkataan Renjun itu selalu terngiang di pikirannya.

Lucas tersenyum miris. Pada akhirnya ia bisa membuat Renjun senang dengan mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu itu.

Mungkin.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
